


and, but also, my k--

by ShikiMagica



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I can't believe no one has written about this yet, episode 68-69, slightly a character study, tazscripts had the line written as just [crosstalk]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiMagica/pseuds/ShikiMagica
Summary: [crosstalk] won't fool the world's greatest detective.





	and, but also, my k--

Angus was really glad the world hadn't ended. He was a little boy who had only one world to live in, after all. And he was equally, greater than or equally, glad that Merle, Magnus, Taako, and Madam Director hadn't left him behind. And he knew now, for all that they had worried him enough to beg them to stay, that they were glad they hadn't left him either.

There was one more mystery to solve.

He knew from examining the evidence that Taako was maybe not a kid-having person. He probably wouldn't make a little boy go to bed on time or eat all his daily recommended servings of vegetables from the food pentagram. Taako sometimes did careless things like lose track of him in a crowd. And Angus would prefer much more age-appropriate positive reinforcement than Taako was comfortable providing. 

But Angus was also no chump. He knew Taako only pretended not to like him. People were very reluctant to teach children they truly didn't like. Angus knew this from experience. Even a person who was paid to teach could make the process as difficult as possible if they weren't motivated to help. Taako had come to him and taught him magic, and had told him about some very important private events that Angus knew for a fact he hadn't told anyone else. 

He knew what the prophetic crystal had shown them. Angus could recognize authorial intent when he saw it. Taako was going to go away with Lup, and Angus would spend his time with Magnus. That was okay. Angus liked Magnus a whole lot. But the thing was, if it had been up to him, Angus would have liked a vision of all of them together. He would like to know they would still keep in touch.

Of course... He still had to return Magnus's grandfather's knife. That was something he would like to do in private after the celebrating was done. Magnus needed to spend time with his friends and family right now. That was also a good thing, and a thing that they needed to do without a little boy underfoot. 

Angus still liked Madam Director and Davenport, but he did feel a little strange around the gnome after he'd insisted on abandoning the entire world right to Angus's face. Those were the first words he'd said to Angus that weren't his name. Angus hoped he would feel more comfortable soon. He'd liked Davenport, back when he couldn't have really known him as well as he thought he might. 

Back when his friends had been preparing for their final mission, Taako had been the most affectionate Angus had ever seen him. He supposed it must have been the memories of Miss Lup that made him comfortable enough to act that way. He'd let Angus hug him and given him a magical sheriff's badge that matched the star on his wand. Angus had given it to Merle who'd asked for it in his roundabout way. It meant that they'd all exchanged something. Just like Angus had something of Magnus's to ensure he would stay safe here, Merle had something of Angus's to bring him back home. Angus had felt just a little safer now that something of his was traveling up out of the plane with his friends.

The mystery was that moment tucked right between the time Taako had given Angus the badge and Angus had given it to Merle. Everyone had been rushing, talking over each other, when Angus had heard Taako say something important. At least, he was almost definitely sure it had been... what he thought it had been. He just didn't know whether he was reading his own desires into Taako's words.

"You're the sheriff of magic now, Angus," Taako said, smiling the warmest and softest smile Angus had ever seen on him. "And, but also, my k--"


End file.
